A Hero's Fate
by sandman7734
Summary: Starkiller is gone forever, leaving only Galen Marek. As the former Sith tries to find his place in the galaxy, he must regain his lost memories. But what he finds might just send him back to the depths of the Dark Side... Sequel to "Lord Starkiller".
1. Irony

**Sequel time! **

**Warning: If you haven't read "Lord Starkiller", stop reading right now. Don't try and sneak past and spoil the whole thing. Go back, read it, then return here. You have been warned.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The shimmering blue hologram was draped in a black cloak, his face hidden in shadow. But he had an aura... An aura of one who was cruel, wicked, evil. At his feet kneeled a senile old man, who looked apprehensive.

"It would appear Starkiller has betrayed us," Count Dooku said to his master as he stood up. Darth Sidious nodded gravely. "I am not surprised. He never possessed the true anger and hate required of Dark Side," Sidious said, his voice slightly scrambled from the hologram.

"Master... He found the items on Raxus Prime," Dooku reported. Sidious appeared to tense up, if only for a fraction for a second. It died down as soon as it appeared.

"I have not foreseen this. It would appear that he is reverting to the Jedi way once more," Sidious said, deep in thought. He then smiled cruelly. "What does he know?" he asked his apprentice.

"From what I've been told, he still doesn't have his full memory. He has forgotten what happened to him," Dooku said, relaying information he had received. Sidious nodded and said "Good. If he proves a threat, we could use that information against him."

Dooku seemed confused. "What use would it be to us?"

Sidious gave a wicked grin. "It will infuriate him. It will surely drive him mad. And then he will come for you, all focus gone. Then you may finish him... _Properly _this time."

Dooku grinned back, picturing what would happen if his master was correct. "I understand, master. And based on further information, it would appear that Starkiller is rid of the suit. He is no longer... crippled."

"Excellent. If we can turn him back to our side, he will be stronger than ever," Sidious said, relish in his voice. Dooku felt slightly nervous from that last statement. Would Sidious try to replace him with Starkiller? The old man decided he'd handle that later, resuming conversation with his master.

"The attack on Ryloth is about to begin, master," Dooku reported. Sidious nodded and said "Good. Proceed as planned." His hologram shimmered, and the hooded man was gone. Dooku turned to the other person viewing the events.

"Let me handle Starkiller," Asajj Ventress said from the shadows. Dooku shook his head. "No. Starkiller is much too powerful. And with his conversion to the Jedi way and removal of the suit, he'll be more dangerous than ever."

Ventress growled in anger. "Then what am I to do against him?" she asked.

"Nothing yet. First we find his weaknesses, then we strike. The first thing I want you to do is go to Ryloth," Dooku commanded. Ventress raised an eyebrow at him.

"Am I to assist in the invasion?" she questioned. "No. The Republic will show up soon. I believe Starkiller will go with them. I want you to stay hidden and observe his actions. We want to be extra careful around him," Dooku explained. He then paused, as if reluctant to say what needed to be said.

"The truth is, we can't afford mistakes with him. Starkiller is one of the most powerful warriors I have ever fought. And if he continues advancing with the Jedi, he could destroy us. Me, you... And perhaps, even my master," Dooku admitted.

Ventress was stunned. "Understood," she said shakily, walking away with a slight sense of fear. Dooku turned away and sighed.

This war just got a whole lot tougher.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galen Marek felt great. He had never been this energetic and thrilled since... Well, he couldn't remember. He walked out of the hospital, lightsaber strapped to his waist. He was forced to wear a medical robe, however, considering he refused to wear the old Starkiller suit. **(Yes, the medical robe from TFU)**

The young man had woken up to find out he had been out cold for four days after the surgery. Then had woken up to see Ahsoka lying there. So, they went through three days of recovery, swapping stories of the war and things that could have happened. For instance, it was Galen who was originally intended to kidnap Jabba the Hutt's son. But, Galen being honorable even as a Sith, refused to do so.

Though one time, Ahsoka caught Galen without a shirt. She was shocked at the number of scars she had seen on his body. He had seen many bad things. And had taken a large number of beatings in the past. But Galen didn't seem to care, instead focusing on the new scar that came from the surgery done to his lung.

Then Galen got tired of sitting around and suggested they spar. At first, Ahsoka was nervous, afraid of getting in trouble and of further injury. But when Galen offered to show her some new moves, her willpower crumbled.

They had been sparring for a while, Galen showing her a few new tricks. Galen had discovered that he moved even faster without the suit on. He figured that the suit was heavier than he had realized. After about fifteen minutes, Anakin had arrived, telling them that Galen was to report to the Jedi Temple.

Now, they were walking through the hallways of the Temple, ready to speak to Master Yoda about the Trials. Soon, they found Yoda, in a hallway near the Archives. He was talking to Master Windu, but the discussion ceased when the two saw Galen approaching.

"You seem to be in good condition, young one," Windu noted, examining Galen carefully. "I haven't felt this good in years," Galen smirked. Yoda chuckled a little and said "Good to hear, that is. Need all your energy for the Trials, you will."

"So when do we start?" Galen asked, ready to begin immediately. "The first Trial can proceed tomorrow. You will face the Trial of Skill. For now, you may train for the upcoming test. You will also receive the required robes," Windu explained.

Galen nodded. "So how does this Trial work?" he inquired.

"For a standard Padawan, there's a special hologram that projects a foe you must battle. However, you're too powerful for the simulation. You will fight a real Jedi opponent," Windu told him.

"Do I get to choose who I fight?" Galen asked. He would have loved to challenge someone powerful, like Skywalker or Kenobi. Maybe even Master Windu...

"Someone has already volunteered for the task," Windu said ominously. Galen felt a slight sense of disappointment, but figured that if Windu and Yoda believed this Jedi up to the task, then he should provide entertainent...

Galen snapped himself out of those thoughts. It was Starkiller who had enjoyed the rush of combat, the feeling of one lightsaber pounding against another. Galen knew this was no joke. The Trials were not supposed to be entertaining, they were supposed to be a test of ability.

Then Galen realized where he was. He looked around, remembering this Hallway...

"Masters, I have something I need to tell you about," Galen said. He then added, "In private."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meditation room, Galen finished telling about his vision. Skywalker and Ahsoka's surprise was evident upon their faces. Windu and Yoda's however, was better hidden. But Galen could still sense it.

"Skywalker, Tano. Could you please excuse us?" Windu asked. He made it sound like a request, but it was quite clearly an order. Skywalker and Ahsoka nodded and stood, heading for the door.

"Ahsoka," Galen said. The young Togruta stopped and turned. "I'll see you in the training room," Galen said lightly. Ahsoka smiled and walked through the doorway, the door sealing shut behind her. Galen turned back to the two powerful Jedi in front of him.

"Remember young Kento, I do. Good student. Reckless, indeed, but a good student," Yoda said, remembering the old Jedi. "It would appear that Ahsoka's theory was correct," Windu noted.

"And what theory is that?" Galen inquired.

"She believed that you may have been the offspring of a Jedi. And both of your parents were, indeed, Jedi," Windu explained. Galen smirked. He knew Ahsoka was gonna use that as an argument for a long time.

"It seems the Force is at work again," Windu said quietly, mostly to himself. Galen cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The one who volunteered to duel you was your father's old master," Windu told him. Galen blinked in surprise. It seems the Force was more than at work. It appeared to have a very strange sense of humor.

"And what is the name of my opponent?" Galen asked them. Windu paused for a second before answering.

"Rahm Kota."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, the new story is beginning. Short first chapter, I know, but the others are longer. Much longer. So feel free to review, and stay tuned for more. **

**Next chapter has an epic duel between our boy Galen and old man Kota.**


	2. The Trial of Skill

**I know it took a while, but here's chapter 2. And fourteen reviews for only one chapter... that's a record for me.**

**Also, you guys taking guesses about what will happen in the future? Keep it up, you're getting warmer.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Galen sighed as he twisted his wrist, blocking another swing from Ahsoka's blade.

"You're too stiff. You have to let your body flow like water," Galen lectured to his young Togruta opponent, who growled in response. Galen smirked and knocked her lightsaber away before launching a series of swings, thrusts, and jabs. Ahsoka's lightsaber flew out of her hand in seconds, leaving her defenseless as Galen lifted his blade to her throat.

"You don't like to take advice, do you?" the young man asked, deactivating his sapphire lightsaber. Ahsoka called her hilt back to her hand and attached it to her belt before responding.

"Only when it doesn't make any sense," she snapped. Galen shook his head and said "Watch this."

Galen turned, imagining an opponent standing there. He activated his lightsaber, the blade flying parallel to his spine. Ahsoka's jaw then proceeded to drop as Galen proceeded to annihilate his nonexistant enemy. He was doing all kinds of complex dodges, swings, and blocks. It actually looked like he was dueling an invisible opponent.

After five minutes of his demonstration, Galen ended with a stab and turned back to Ahsoka, not a bead of sweat on his head. "Catch my meaning now?" he asked, grinning.

Ahsoka snapped out of her astounded state and managed to say "Okay. You'll have to teach me that." Galen deactivated his lightsaber and responded with "I'd like to, but I don't think we have enough time."

As if on cue, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered. The looks on their faces implied that they were about to be immensely entertained.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Galen and Ahsoka walked down the hallways, Skywalker and Kenobi leading the way. Galen winced as he scratched his shoulder. The temporary robes the Jedi had given him itched like hell. It was maddening. At least the Starkiller suit had padding that made it comfortable (or at least more bearable). Ahsoka had noticed, and it had amused her to no end. But she decided it best to not bring that up at the moment.

"Okay, so what can you tell me about Rahm Kota?" Galen asked the two older Jedi.

"Well, he's said to be one of the best swordsmen in the Order. He's a legend," Skywalker told him. Galen smirked. "That's what they said about Dooku. But he wasn't so tough," he scoffed. Kenobi and Skywalker turned to look at him, serious expressions on their faces. "Don't be fooled. He probably wasn't using his full abilities on you," Kenobi warned.

"Funny. He told me the exact same thing when we last dueled. And I wiped the floor with him," he added. Ahsoka blinked in surprise, but remained quiet. "And when was that last duel?" Skywalker inquired.

"Right after our little fight in space," Galen said quietly. He felt another surge of guilt hit him as he remembered the debris field. And all the clones he had slaughtered...

He blinked, brushing those thoughts away. But it didn't stop Ahsoka, Skywalker, and Kenobi from sensing his distress. "Anyway, back to Kota," Galen said, attempting to steer the conversation into future events, not past ones.

"Well, he's excellent at leading his troops. The only problem is, he doesn't like to use clone troopers. He trains his own militia to fight alongside him in the war," Kenobi explained. Galen was thrown off by that last fact.

"Does he have something against clones?" Galen pondered.

"He never really gave a good reason. He just says that they're 'unfit for battle'," Skywalker said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and understandably so. She had fought alongside many troopers, befriending most of them. They were her comrades, and she trusted them with her life.

"Interesting..." Galen muttered, his voice trailing off. He mentally ran over everything he knew about his father's old teacher. Tough, skilled, paranoid. And judging by the years that have gone by, he was probably not one of the youngest members of the Jedi Order.

The group walked until they found Master Windu in a corridor, a somewhat bored look on his face. When the four approached him, he straightened up. He looked at Galen, and then back at the other three. "Master Kenobi, take Skywalker and Tano to the ring. Wait there until we arrive," he ordered. Obi-Wan bowed and motioned for the others to follow. "See you later," Ahsoka said to Galen before turning and walking away.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, the Jedi High Council was gathered around the Jedi Trials Chamber. The Chamber was built as a very large circle. There was space all around for someone to stand and watch. In the middle was an arena where the Trials were to be taken. There was no flight of stairs down into the arena. The Jedi had to jump in and out.

Ahsoka was surprised by the turnout. There were the twelve members of the Jedi High Council, including Kenobi, Yoda, and Windu (who just walked in). There were also Masters Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, and Cin Drallig. "Quite a turnout," Skywalker noted. Ahsoka could only nod. She looked around walked over to her old friend, Plo Koon.

"Ah, good to see you, Ahsoka," Koon said warmly. Ahsoka smiled and returned the greeting.

"So what happens now, exactly?" she asked the Jedi Master. "Your friend Galen is about to have the fight of his life," Koon said simply. Ahsoka chuckled slightly and said "Not what I meant, but okay."

"Well, every Jedi has to take the Trial of Skill, showing his prowess in battle. We already know Galen is incredibly powerful, but we still need to test him. Which is why we chose a truly challenging opponent," Koon explained.

"What happens if he loses?" Ahsoka asked. "The Trial of Skill isn't about winning. It's more about... _survival_," Koon stated. "If he can prove himself, he will pass this test and move on to the next one."

Ahsoka blinked and looked back at the arena, wondering what tricks Galen had up his sleeve. As Starkiller, he had taken on five Jedi at the same time and come out on top. Master Kota had better be skilled if he wanted to stand a chance.

As if on cue, a figure jumped into the arena wearing a kind of personalized mix of armor and robes. He had a large chestplate on his outfit, along with shoulder plates and leg plates. Ahsoka could tell that Rahm Kota was a definite veteran of the war.

His face had a few scars on it (given to him by Dooku himself), and his gray hair was wrapped in a bun on the back of his head. He looked ready to fight. No sooner had he jumped into the arena than the door to the Chambers opened, and a figure leaped over the crowd and landed perfectly in the across from Kota.

Galen Marek bore a cocky grin on his face as he stood, brushing off his new robes. They were the exact robes he had worn in his vision, a fact that surprised him when he first put them on.

Kota blinked and stared at Galen, but said nothing. "Begin!" Windu's voice echoed through the Chamber.

Kota drew his lightsaber first, getting into a battle stance, emerald blade illuminating his face. Galen smirked and drew his own lightsaber, the sapphire blade springing forth. But instead of getting into his Reverse Shien stance, Galen extended his left hand in front of him, and lifted his right blade upward, pointing forward along with his arm.

"He's using Soresu stance. Interesting..." Koon muttered.

Galen and Kota remained frozen for a few moments, each studying the other carefully. Kota attacked first, jumping into the air and slicing downward. _An Ataru user, huh? Okay, _Galen thought to himself before blocking the attack. Kota twisted and brought his blade upwards, but Galen leaned back, dodging the strike.

Kenobi was impressed by Galen's application of Soresu. He knew what he was doing, that was for sure.

Galen kept blocking Kota's moves, but it was difficult. The rumors were true: Kota was an excellent swordsman. Galen twisted his blade backwards, knocking Kota's lightsaber back. Galen switched tactics, going back to his use of Juyo.

Galen spun around, hitting Kota's blade, then spun back and delivered a kick to Kota's chest. The old man was knocked back, but quickly recovered, delivering three quick slices, all of which Galen blocked.

The young man whirled his blade around his body, trying to confuse the old man. It didn't work too well, as Kota simply stuck his blade forward, causing Galen to knock it away to avoid being stabbed.

Galen spun backwards, gathering his composure. The old man lifted his blade with one hand and charged again. Galen went for a low chop, but Kota side-flipped over and swung for Galen's back. In response, Galen slid to his knees and leaned backwards, the emerald blade flying an inch over his eyes.

Galen then released a Repulse, sending Kota flying into a wall. Galen lunged forward, trying a simple stab to see how Kota would deflect it. Kota dodged and used the wall as leverage, kicking off and flying away from Galen.

While all this was going on, the onlookers watched carefully. Galen was indeed showing skill with the blade. But what about the Force?

Galen ducked under a swing and sliced upwards, Kota blocking once more. The young powerhouse twisted around and elbowed Kota in the stomach. The old man groaned and jumped backwards. Neither fighter was even sweating yet.

Once more, the two sized each other up with their eyes, trying to find a weakness. Then they both leaped into the air, their lightsabers colliding. For a split second, they were suspended in mid-air, their emerald and sapphire blades sending out waves of sparks. Galen and Kota locked eyes, and time seemed to stop.

At that moment, Galen knew he was dealing with a true warrior. If he wanted to win this, he'd have to use every move he had ever learned. And then some.

Then time sped back up, and the two leaped away from each other. Galen deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt. The gathered Jedi were surprised by this risky move. Was Galen surrendering?

The son of Kento Marek drew a deep breath, and in a blur, shoved both of his hands forward. Kota was blown off his feet as a large Force Push smashed into his chest, sending him flying into the air. Galen drew his lightsaber and charged, hoping that catching Kota off-guard would spell victory. He was wrong.

Kota was fully prepared, and when Galen got close, he released his own Force Repulse. Galen, just like Kota had been, was sent flying across the arena into the wall.

Both fighters struggled to stand, their bodies sore from being slammed into solid stone. Galen still had a few tricks left, however. He activated his lightsaber once more, but he didn't move. He waited for Kota to stand.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was stunned. This was the most intense battle she had ever seen. She was struggling to even watch every move, they were fighting so fast. "Here's where things get interesting," Koon said. Ahsoka looked at him, her eyes questioning what he meant. Before Koon could speak, she felt a presense behind her. She turned to see her Master standing there, a small smile on his face.

"You see Ahsoka, an important part of dueling is figuring out your opponent's style, weaknesses, and advantages. Once two combatants have figured out the other's moves, things get a little crazy from there on," Skywalker explained.

"Precisely," Koon agreed. Ahsoka understood what they meant. Once you become predictable, you become a corpse.

In the arena, Galen whirled around, attacking Kota's limbs. Kota deflected the swings without much trouble and front-flipped over Galen before spinning and slicing. Galen ducked and hit Kota in the leg with a kick, forcing the old man onto his knees. Galen lifted his lightsaber for a vertical strike. Kota countered it, knocking the saber away and getting back to his feet.

As Galen was about to strike, Kota threw his lightsaber into the air. Galen was confused, as the look on his face clearly demonstrated. Kota gave a small smirk as he lunged into the air and grabbed his lightsaber. As Galen prepared to defend himself, he saw Kota wasn't aiming for him as he flew back toward the ground. Kota slammed his emerald lightsaber into the ground, and Galen was knocked back by some kind of Force Wave. Kota removed his lightsaber from the ground and prepared himself for the next series of attacks.

Galen quickly lunged toward Kota and shoved his lightsaber forward, Kota blocking it horizontally. The two were now standing there, inches away from each other's faces, their lightsabers sending out sparks once more.

The two combatants were scowling, each trying to overcome the other. They were pushing with every last ounce of strength in their muscles. Then Kota spoke for the first time. "And they told me you were a challenge," he growled. Galen blinked before he heard something else. A woman's voice.

_I never back down from a challenge, Galen. I thought you'd have learned that by now._

Galen's pupils widened. It was that same woman. The one he had heard before... When he was fighting Starkiller. _All these visions... What do they mean? _Galen wondered. Unfortunately, Galen's wandering mind gave Kota the advantage. The old Jedi began pushing, and the two lightsaber blades began approaching Galen's body.

Kota wondered what was going on in the young man's head. His eyes had glazed over, and he appeared to have lost his strength. As Kota prepared for a finishing blow, Galen came back to full attention. And at that moment, when he saw the look of determination in Galen's eyes, Kota knew he had no chance.

Galen began pushing back, and Kota was amazed by his strength. But Galen didn't push all the way back. Instead, he kept the two sabers at equal angles, grinning in a mocking kind of way. Then Kota saw the sabers flickering. And before his surprised eyes, Kota saw Lightning flow from Galen's hand into his saber.

Galen's expression went from a cocky grin to a battle scowl. He then pushed with all of his might, knocking Kota back. Large bolts of Force Lightning flew in random directions, all erupting from Galen's lightsaber. The young man let out a battle cry and charged, hitting Kota's blade with intense ferocity.

_KRA-KOOM! _Bolts of Lightning flew out of the saber, striking the walls and floor. The onlookers jumped back, fearing being hit by the stray bolts, though they had nothing to fear. The Lightning didn't fly high enough to hit anyone. Galen twisted, whirling his blade around and hitting Kota's lightsaber once more. _KRA-KOOM! _More Lightning.

Over and over, the Lightning-enhanced blade struck Kota's lightsaber. And every time it did, there was a _KRA-KOOM!, _and bolts of Force Lightning would hit the walls and ground, leaving charred black spots all over the arena.

Soon enough, Kota felt his arms tiring. As he was preparing himself for Galen's final blow, the young warrior jumped back. Kota looked surprised, then horrified.

Galen held his lightsaber hilt in both hands, allowing large amounts of Force Lightning to flow into his sapphire blade, causing it to grow incredibly bright. Kota charged, fearing what would happen if this continued. But that's exactly what his opponent wanted.

Galen removed his left hand from the hilt, letting it hang. He lifted his right arm, sapphire blade glowing like a white dwarf star, and promptly swung downwards with his lightsaber, the blade hitting the stone floor. The onlookers gasped as what looked like a wave of Force energy flew toward the old Jedi Master. As it grew closer, Kota saw flickers of Lightning inside the wave. He didn't have time to counter it. Instead, he drew upon the Force, trying to use it to shield himself.

The wave hit Kota's shield, and the Master cried in pain as it broke through his defense and knocked him into the wall. He actually hit with enough force to break some of the stone.

Ahsoka was watching carefully, praying that Kota was alright. The crowd's fears were alleviated, however, when Kota stood up, panting. He had taken quite a hit, and he looked like he was about to pass out any second. But he held his ground, and lifted his blade.

Galen dropped his lightsaber and leaned on the wall, panting. He had put every last ounce of energy he had into the Lightning attacks. He saw that Kota was ready to get back into battle. Galen had to end this now.

Kota charged forward, lifting his emerald blade above his head, ready to win. But he didn't expect his opponent to jump forward and kick the lightsaber out of his weakened hand. Kota didn't even have time to wince from the kick, as Galen struck out with a Force Push.

Kota flew back and landed on the cold, hard ground. He didn't get the chance to rest, as he felt himself getting pulled into the air. He looked down to see Galen flying up, the Force backing his jump.

Down below, Ahsoka looked up as Galen grabbed Kota and flew toward the ceiling. She could only gasp as she saw her friend slam the old man into the ceiling. He then turned and threw Kota toward the ground. But Galen wasn't done yet. He pulled back both of his hands and pushed them forward, his largest Force Push of the battle hitting Kota and slamming him into the stone floor.

Galen, still in mid-air, called both his and Kota's lightsabers into his hand, activating them as he landed. He ran up and crossed the lightsabers over Kota's neck. "You lose," Galen growled before deactivating the blades.

Kota chuckled slightly before he passed out.

Galen was sweating like mad, and he knew what was coming next. He promptly dropped both lightsabers and fell backwards, falling unconscious before he hit the ground.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Man, that was a crazy chapter to write, but it was worth it. Okay, so Kota and Galen have had their little duel. Next chapter presesnts some bad news, however. Can anyone guess what it is?**

**Anyway, big events are coming up in the near future, and even bigger and better saber duels. Reviews are appreciated, criticism or praise is accepted.**


	3. Author's  Note

Well, ladies and gents, let me start this by saying Happy New Year to all of you.

Now that that's out of the way, I figure I'd better move on to this long overdue apology. After only 2 chapters of "A Hero's Fate", it's accumulated over 50 reviews (though many of them were people demanding I continue writing this). It truly means a lot to me, as it's the first sequel story I began writing. However, my love of both Clone Wars and the Force Unleashed couldn't keep me going, and after losing interest, I had given up hope of ever finishing this tale. But recently, with the New Year approaching, and me finally getting my first job, along with the fact that I'll be heading off to college in about half a year, I've gotten to thinking about things. And one of them is leaving these stories unfinished.

Star Wars was one of my first Sci-fi loves, and I played every game I could and read all kinds of fanfics, which led me to write my own (which I'm sure you're all aware of). But after finally finishing said fic and looking back years later, I realized that_ I could make it better_.

The Force Unleashed II opened up all kinds of possibilities, many of which I wish I had been able to use back when writing "Lord Starkiller". And now I realize that I want to go back and fill this story with new life, and a new vision.

From this point forward, I am rewritting "Lord Starkiller", breathing new life into it and improving it in every way I can. I know that many of you will disagree with this, and even more will be mad that this is an author's note instead of an actual chapter (please don't hate me!), but I hope you understand what I mean when I say that it was the work of a novice.

"Lord Starkiller" was my _Halo_.

The rewrite shall be its anniversary edition.

May the Force be with you all.

Sincerely, sandman7734


End file.
